Forbidden Request
by Hanabishi Tenchi
Summary: Sick of Ryouko and Tenchi stories? Well, come and check out the Forbidden Request. Narrated by Tenchi himself.(This is for those who hate Ryouko, and LOVE Aeka!) Interlude repositioned!
1. The Truth Hurts

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Truth Hurts  
  
Aeka: He loves me more!  
  
Ryouko: No way! He loves ME more!  
  
Mihoshi: One day Tenchi is gonna run into the mountains and then get trapped in a dream world.  
  
Kiyone: That already happened.  
  
Mihoshi: That just shows how smart our creators are.  
  
Kiyone: ::sighs:: And how dumb you are.  
  
Doing spring cleaning, Aeka and Ryoko have gotten into another fight. I really have it bad. Too bad for me. I'm gonna have to choose one day. Suddenly, an explosion occurs. Washu runs out with a big grin and her face.  
  
Washu: I did it!! I made a mind reading machine!  
  
Ryouko: Mom, your the greatest! Now I can find out who Tenchi likes more. ::evil laugh::  
  
Washu: She called me mom...(sniff, sniff)  
  
Aeka: HAHAHAHA!! You know I'm gonna be the winner! I'm just special.  
  
Washu: You never know. He might even like Kiyone. (Dang...why did I just spoil the fanfic?)  
  
Tenchi: What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that? Guys? Guys! Guys!! What are you doing?!  
  
I have to sit in a chair with a huge 50-pound helmet above my head. Thankfully it's suspended in the air.  
  
Washu: Now, let's see...there we go! HEEHEE! Let's let her rip!  
  
Ryouko: Yeah!  
  
The hologram of my mind shows on the screen. I'm trying to control my thoughts, but it's almost useless.  
  
Ryouko: Now, Tenchi, who do you like more? Me or Aeka?  
  
Tenchi: I'm not gonna tell a thing!  
  
Aeka: Well, if he doesn't want to tell, he doesn't have to tell.  
  
Tenchi: She's right! Yeah!  
  
Ryouko: (frowns) You're making this hard...nevertheless...Washu!  
  
Washu: What happened to mom?  
  
Ryouko: Fine. Mom! Let's read his mind!  
  
The holographic screen is flashing quickly between each of my thoughts. Ryouko can't see them. (GRIN)  
  
Ryouko: I can't see!  
  
Aeka: AHAHAHAHAHA!! See, you can't force him to make his decision!  
  
Aeka knows something...I can see it in her eyes...  
  
Washu: There's no "can't" in science!  
  
Tenchi: What?  
  
Washu: I'll just switch the bi-polar circuits so that the mind reader goes into slow motion mode.  
  
So the fast thought plan didn't work that well...I'll have to give in...I can hear the machine turn on. Mihoshi and Kiyone are walking in the lab. I feel faint...but I can hear what Washu and Ryouko are saying.  
  
Ryouko: So, how are we going to read Tenchi's mind?  
  
Washu: This machine doesn't read his mind.  
  
What...? Not read my mind? They what are they...going to do...?  
  
Washu: We're going in his mind!!  
  
NO!! Impossible! They can't...they just can't...That's when I fainted. Next thing I knew, I was in a swirl of thoughts I recognized totally. Stop them! Was the first thought that appeared into my mind. Realizing my sword was in front of me, I took it and ran in search of the nosey gang. It's obvious that Washu has been guiding them, or else they would have never gotten to my personal section of my brain so fast. And there Washu was, with her laptop, probably making a map of my thoughts so that she, Ryouko, or anyone else could enter and invade my thoughts. I had to stop them. Aeka was unwillingly present, as if she were lost in her own world.  
  
Ryouko: Almost there! That's what Washu says. We'll finally find out for REAL!! Isn't that so cool Aeka?  
  
Aeka: ....  
  
Aeka was very silent and uncomfortable. She really didn't want to invade my mind like this. Nevertheless, Ryouko was just following Washu, hoping to find out all my deepest secrets.  
  
Washu: We're here!  
  
Ryouko: YES!! Let's find out who--  
  
Aeka: That's enough!  
  
Ryouko: What is it?  
  
Aeka: Tenchi has a right to his mind. That's the only place you haven't invaded since you got here. Now, you're gonna invade that too? You're sad.  
  
Ryouko: ....You have a point, I am sad. Sad that you delayed me 8 seconds from finding out who! Go away!  
  
There I saw something spectacular. Aeka began to attack Ryouko. Even being more of a defensive type fighter, Aeka started to fight Ryouko. The battle was spectacular, especially that she unlocked her true power. Ryouko still won, making Aeka's efforts useless. She turned back to the spot she had earlier rejoiced over with an evil grin. That's it, she didn't even pay attention to Aeka, and then she just tossed her away? How could she? How dare she? The sword started to spark and blaze. Ryouko spotted the glimmer of light, and laughed.  
  
Ryouko: This is an old flashback. There's no way you can win.  
  
Tenchi: Why? I won last time.  
  
Ryouko: You had all the gems except for one. You won't win.  
  
Tenchi: I think four is enough. Isn't there seven in all?  
  
Ryouko: What?  
  
I showed her the band with 4 gems attached. I tossed them into my left hand (I'm left handed) and grabbed the sword. The lighthawk wings formed. Ryouko showed a carefree look but started the battle. She jumped at me but I dodged. I continued dodging until finally she began to teleport. She created a beam sword and began to engage me in a sword fight. Washu continued searching my mind until one particular thought popped up. It was a scene in my room:  
  
Tenchi: I can't sleep...why? Is it because of her? Why does she make me feel this way...?  
  
The fight ended as Ryouko began to watch. Aeka also watched with curiosity.  
  
Tenchi: Do I...love her? I've always had various dreams of her but it never crossed my mind that I could love her. I love my...Princess.  
  
Ryouko was in shock. She dropped on her knees. Aeka was also in shock but I had never like this. Tears flowed through Ryouko's eyes as she heard and seen the fact that I loved Aeka. It was more than she could bare.  
  
Washu: Ryouko--  
  
Ryouko: GO AWAY!! ALL OF YOU!! (turns to Aeka) I hope you're happy...  
  
Ryouko disappeared out of sight. Aeka quietly looked at me, but refused to speak. All she could do is stare with a small glow in her eyes. A glow I loved to see. But Washu interrupted that moment.  
  
Washu: She left your mind. She probably has left the house by now.  
  
Tenchi: Will she come back?  
  
Washu: Most likely not. You were her desire. She never could've went a day without you.  
  
Tenchi: I can't do anything about it...  
  
I turned to Aeka who was still on the floor, shocked. But she got up.  
  
Aeka: Let's get out of here.  
  
Washu: No problem.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Sighs and Contests

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sighs and Contests  
  
Tenchi: Did you find her yet?  
  
Aeka: Not anywhere.  
  
This was almost pointless. It seemed to me that we had all we wanted so why chase after Ryouko? It's was useless to me.  
  
Aeka: Tenchi, do you really love me?  
  
Tenchi: Yes, I do.  
  
Aeka: Then why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Tenchi: I couldn't...I didn't want this to happen...  
  
Aeka: What?  
  
Tenchi: Ryouko...  
  
Aeka: So basically, you didn't want to hurt Ryouko so you kept your feelings to yourself, creating the illusion that you didn't love me?  
  
Tenchi: Well, it wasn't like that when--  
  
Aeka: Leave me alone! You don't love me! You care more about Ryouko than about me!  
  
Tenchi: Aeka! DANG!! I can't do anything right! Why does it always happen to me? Since we all first met, bad stuff always happened to me! The Carnival, school fair, and now this! This is too much for me. I can't stand it!  
  
I didn't go back to the house. I stayed trying to figure out why I always had to be in the middle of stuff like this. The sun began to set and it was beautiful as I imagined Aeka sitting next to me. The daydream ended quickly as darkness covered the sky. Suddenly I heard something move. I perked my ears to listen for something else but nothing really happened. I searched around to see if anything would move but it didn't help either. I grabbed the wooden pole that was tied to my waist and waited. Every few seconds bushes began to rustle in random locations. A dark figure jumped at me with a wooden pole of his own as we fought in the night. Then at the same time the poles broke. The dark figure laughed and began to uncloak himself.  
  
???: You've improved. You were a lot worse years ago.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I guess grandpa taught me a lot of stuff over the years, but I didn't really expect you to come Mejin.  
  
Mejin: Well, I graduated last year and took up a bit of philosophy and decided to visit. I bet a lot has happened since the last time I came.  
  
The last time he came was when I was 14 and he was 16. He taunted me about my sword technique and style and said that it was the reason kept losing. Now he's 19 and I'm 17, but I seem to have the technique in the bag.  
  
Tenchi: So you decided to startle me and try to seriously injure me, huh?  
  
Mejin: You could say that. I just had to see if you improved or not.  
  
Tenchi: Let's go inside, I have so much to talk to you about and so much for you to learn.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
We went inside and to my surprise, was an almost empty house. The only ones in the living room were Sasami and my father and grandfather who were very happy to see Mejin. Sasami called the gang down but only Mihoshi and Kiyone arrived, and later on, Aeka with a feeling of sorrow on her face. She couldn't even look at me. The introductions were made, and Washu finally came out and started to show him a new experiment of hers, which gave me time to talk to Aeka. She ran up the stairs the moment I looked at her. But I caught her before she could enter the room and held her in front of me. Even then she refused to look at me. But she finally looked up.  
  
Aeka: I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder...I was so mad...  
  
Tenchi: It's alright. It nearly killed me but it's fine.  
  
Aeka: Killed you?  
  
Tenchi: Yup. In two ways. By Mejin here, or by my sorrow. Those two could have killed me. I guess I should have dinner now.  
  
I left and went downstairs and Mejin was waiting for me.  
  
Mejin: I'm famished! Can we get some good food?  
  
Tenchi: No problem. I was gonna eat anyway. Hey, Sasami, can you get me some food--  
  
Sasami: No problem Tenchi! I already had something prepared!  
  
Tenchi: Thanks.  
  
Later at dinner we began to talk about various things like we used to do when we talked before.  
  
Mejin: You are so lucky!  
  
Tenchi: What do you mean?  
  
Mejin: With all these beautiful women in the house! Which one do like the most?  
  
Immediately I had the flashback of what happened in the afternoon. But I wasn't shy to tell. After all, he is my cousin.  
  
Tenchi: Aeka.  
  
Mejin: Yeah, she's a nice one. Too bad I can't stay.  
  
Tenchi: You're leaving already?  
  
Mejin: No, no. I mean too bad I can't live here. Or else I would use the old Misaki charm, right?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah. So how long are you staying?  
  
Mejin: The whole summer.  
  
Tenchi: That's pretty cool. 10 weeks of relaxation.  
  
Mejin: Yep. Maybe I can pull the Misaki charm on one of those girls don't you think?  
  
Tenchi: Maybe. I'm gonna hit the sack early. I'm worn out and I have to harvest tomorrow. It's easier to do it early.  
  
Mejin: Ok. I'm probably gonna watch TV or something. Good night.  
  
Tenchi: Good night.  
  
I went to bed hoping that the next day would be better. Well, it wasn't better...but it wasn't the next day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
I walked down the stairs and saw the clock say 11:00 PM. I only slept 2 hours. Mejin and Aeka were watching the movie "Better Off Dead". I ignored it and went for a drink of water. Surprisingly enough, I came back to know that Mejin wasn't here just for me, but for the girls. So I listened in. After a couple of minutes, I went back into my room with the intent of keeping Mejin from Aeka.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* 


	3. Interlude: Ryouko Found

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes back to the real world. I was glad, but there was no time. We had to find Ryouko. Aeka and I ran outside the lab in search for her. Washu just used her computer.  
  
Washu: Computer, tell me where Ryouko is...what? She's in the lab?  
  
Ryouko: Washu, I have a favor to ask... 


	4. Luck (Very short chapter)

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Luck  
  
The morning went by quickly since I awoke early to work on the field. But the thought didn't leave my mind for a second before I ran off in search of answers to my curiosity. No one was in the living room except for Aeka, who was busy sewing. I sat down beside her and immediately got nervous. Despite my nervousness, I asked her straight forward and clear.  
  
Tenchi: Do you like Mejin?  
  
Aeka:...Well, yeah, I don't exactly know why...  
  
Tenchi: Oh, I see.  
  
Aeka: Are you mad?  
  
Tenchi: No way.  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
Tenchi: Just got some competition.  
  
I winked at her and went my way. The plan I formulated I didn't even have to use. Mejin's immature behavior was enough to wave Aeka away. I made my move quickly and began to talk to her more. The more I knew, the more I loved her. I didn't see it yet, but things were actually going okay for me. She began to see my interest in her and started asking me questions. Mejin's luck ran out and he headed back home. Good riddance. But now something bigger was forming...something I never expected...  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* 


	5. The Request

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Request  
  
Meanwhile, Ryouko was having a self-revelation...and I didn't know.  
  
Ryouko: Why doesn't he love me? I don't get it!  
  
Washu: You're still here? Aren't you going to eat?  
  
Ryouko: Washu, I don't need to eat, do I?!  
  
Washu: Well, no, I made you that way so you could fit in with--  
  
Ryouko: THEN I DON'T EAT!  
  
Washu: Okay, but if there's anything you need, just call me.  
  
Washu walked away but stopped by the distressed voice of Ryouko.  
  
Ryouko: Washu, just one thing...can you erase my memory?  
  
Washu: What?  
  
Ryouko: You made me! You should be able to do it!! (sigh) Can you just do this for me this once?  
  
Washu: Fine, I'll try. But I can't guarantee perfect results.  
  
Ryouko: Any way is fine for me. Just do it.  
  
Washu: OK, just wait about 2 hours and I should have something ready.  
  
Ryouko: Thanks.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Two hours later, Washu finished the invention and went to work with the unusual request.  
  
Washu: Ready to go!  
  
Ryouko: Good. Let's get on with it.  
  
Washu typed a long combo of keys and pressed enter. Ryouko's head began to swirl. The thoughts flowed out a her mind one by one and the last one being the worst memory. The one showing Tenchi's love for Aeka. Her world became engulfed in the darkness...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Tenchi: Here, have a soda.  
  
Aeka: Lemon-lime? My favorite!  
  
Tenchi: I bought it for you.  
  
Aeka: Thank you!  
  
At the school(yes, Aeka now goes to school, just like in Pretty Sammy), the Physical Education class ended and I provided refreshments for Aeka and myself. We headed into our class and continued the day as usual as possible. When we got home, no one was home and we were all alone...except for the possibility that either Washu and/or Ryouko could be in the lab so we went to find out. Inside the lab, the silence spooked us. Then Washu came from another part of the lab.  
  
Washu: Hello!  
  
Tenchi: Hey...where's Ryouko?  
  
Washu: Uh...well...she...uh...is sleeping. Yes! She's sleeping!  
  
Aeka: What's really going on Washu?  
  
Washu: Nothing, just that Ryouko's memory is gone.  
  
Tenchi: What?  
  
Washu: Come see.  
  
We followed Washu to see Ryouko inside a tank. To her right was a monitor. The monitor was blank.  
  
Washu: The erasing is complete. The monitor shows her thoughts. Just like we tried to do with you Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: I don't want to remember that again. Too--  
  
Beeps and flashes started to occur. Ryouko opened her eyes. She looked down at the figures in front of them. Aeka sort of hid behind me. Unfortunately, it was the wrong thing to do.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	6. The Reawakening

Forbidden Request  
  
by Hanabishi Recca  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Reawakening of Ryouko  
  
The monitor began to display a movie of what Ryouko was seeing. Ryouko's eyes opened wide and the monitor changed scenes. It showed the tour of my mind again...and the dying truth...the glass started to break and Aeka cuddled up near me again. The glass shattered and we knew what was happening. Ryouko's thoughts were returning, but the existence of them are driving her insane. She became once again the flamboyant Ryouko she had first come to earth as. Aeka and I started to run out the lab where Ryouko unleashed her anger apon. We escaped safely. Washu was close behind but went back inside to try to calm Ryouko down when the commotion stopped. I followed Aeka to the garden where it seemed much more peaceful. )Well, it was!)But in the distance, a lone figure flew through the sky. Then the figure stopped and disappeared...and reappeared right in front of us!  
  
Ryouko: You! You took my life's greatest desire...maybe we should fight for it.  
  
Tenchi: That's enough. Look I made my choice. You cannot change it Ryouko!  
  
Ryouko: Did you brainwash him, too? I HATE YOU!!  
  
Ryouko's eyes were filled with water but at the same time, there was rage in her eyes. I never saw Ryouko like this before. I knew what she was going to do. She threw a fireball at Aeka and I side-stepped in the way. When it hit me, I knew it was intended to kill Aeka. But also at the same time, I saw the surprise in Ryouko's eyes. She disappeared again, leaving her tears where she left.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Well, how do you like it? Well, there's more to come...but that's all I can say! 


	7. ...Good Gone Bad

Chapter 6: ...Good gone bad  
  
Don't forget about me, now. I was still in agony rescuing Aeka from that beam of energy Ryouko threw. I had a couple broken ribs, and blood to replace them. We headed straight to the hospital where I fainted...and woke up to a dark hospital room. A shadow sat at the chair in front of my bed. I was too weak to speak, so I tried to make out the figure. Then I knew. I knew that figure anywhere it was...  
  
Tenchi: Washu?  
  
Washu: Yup.  
  
Tenchi: What's going on?  
  
Washu: I've been waiting for you to get up. I need to get you out of here.  
  
Tenchi: Sure, but how bad are my injuries?  
  
Washu: Broken rib.  
  
Tenchi: I can't escape like this.  
  
Washu: You never let me finish. Drink this.  
  
Tenchi: What is--  
  
Washu: Just drink it!  
  
Tenchi: Ok.  
  
It tasted like water, but it sure made me feel a lot better. And a lot lighter...a little too light to be exact...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
We were flying! Little by little, my rib stopped hurting, like it healed me. When I got to the house, I could walk without limping. Everyone was happy to see and Aeka gave me a kiss on the cheek for my courageous action. Not bad for a pretty scary day. But Ryouko was still gone...but right now they are praising me. So let's continue. After about an hour of fun, I went outside for a breather. Guess who was there. Yup. Ryouko.  
  
Ryouko: I'm sorry about today...  
  
Tenchi: Well, I guess I can't blame you.  
  
Ryouko: I'm gonna have to get over this little by little.  
  
Washu: Ryouko, let's get to the lab.  
  
Ryouko: Sure mom. Night Tenchi...  
  
Tenchi: Night Ryouko.  
  
She teleported to the lab for I don't know what. Then dad came in (yes I know, my dad hasn't been in the whole story) and began to talk to me about my sacrifice that I made that could have taken my life if I wasn't part Jurai. But there was one important part of the conversation that was just a hit in the face.  
  
Noboyuki: You love Aeka, don't you Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah...  
  
Noboyuki: So then take it slow...don't rush it or you'll regret it. Trust me...  
  
Tenchi: Gotcha dad. Don't worry.  
  
Noboyuki: That's my boy. Just remember, you're the guy, so you remain in charge of the relationship. I'll see you inside. Just think over it.  
  
I didn't like this at all...but it was what he said so I decided to go with it. After all, he IS my dad...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
**This is a switch to Aeka's view**  
  
Oh, my goodness...I actually kissed him...it was on the cheek but...when did I start doing that? It felt pretty good. I can't wait for a chance to finally kiss him on the lips and have him kiss me back...I can't help thinking about it...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
The next morning wasn't a very good one, well, it started good, but then the mailman came with a telegram from Tokyo. It was for Aeka. I gave it to her while she was eating.  
  
Sasami: Read it!  
  
Aeka: OK, but I have to finish my breakfast.  
  
Noboyuki: Let her finish.  
  
She finished rather quickly. She opened the letter and read the message, her face becoming more depressed...until she finished and ran upstairs.(Please now play Aeka's Theme.)  
  
Tenchi: What did it say?  
  
Noboyuki: Read it.  
  
Tenchi: By order of the Juraian Royal Guard, you, Princess Aeka, are to return to Jurai and resume your position of Princess and not some wanderer wandering the galaxy. You are to be at the airport in exactly two weeks of today. There, you will be transported to a desolate area where your space ship awaits...  
  
I didn't read anymore and just turned away. The rest of the day went bad. Aeka stayed in her room the whole day and never said a word. I was going to lose Aeka. The words and thoughts were tearing me apart. The day ended slowly as the sun set on the horizon and the whole house was silent except for Mihoshi, who was watching T.V., Washu, who hadn't heard the news, and Ryouko, who seemed to have no care in the world (She must have heard the news). But most of the day I tried to put what dad said and what had we found out this morning. The stuff we shared, the times of fun and danger, and the serious moments...then it hit me.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
I LOVE CLIFFIES!! Ok, so it's mean, but who cares? Summer means end of the story! Then I'll start a new one...look for "Movie 14" in June! 


	8. Last Days...Part 1

Well, I decided to make this very long and lovey dovey, with a hint of comedy. And thanks for the reviews, both good and bad. For those who said to slow it down, here's your answer... FIND A FIC THAT YOU LIKE AND SHOVE IT UP THERE! And for those who want me to make the Tenchi characters more like Tenchi characters...thanks, but I think I know my own mind and life. And also

**************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Last days...Part 1

I found it. I was going to make these last two weeks the most wonderful ever. It would be perfect. I'm going to have fun! I have to tell Washu...

***Aeka's POV***

I don't want to leave! Why do I have to leave? It's not fair! Just when I get Tenchi I have to leave. It has to be Ryouko's work. There is no way they know where I am. But still, they are the greatest empire in the galaxy...oh well, I still have two weeks. It's not like they want me to leave tomorrow. That's the only good thing. I might as well have as much fun as possible, right? Good then it's decided. I'll wake up tomorrow and have everything normal.

Sasami: Good night, Aeka.

Aeka: Good night, Sasami.

Good night, Tenchi...

*****************************************************************************************************************

I could sleep some of the night. I was thinking about Aeka and my grand plan. So I watched T.V. (A/N: It's Midnight Toonami right now) And watched as Trunks and Goten fused and created Gotenks skinny.(A/N: If you haven't noticed, this is an episode I want to see) Then I started to laugh at them. I woke up Mihoshi and we watched when they became fat! We fell off the sofa laughing. Then after that was Batman which isn't really amusing if you have a sword made out of energy, and the power of the light-hawk wings...so I fell asleep on the sofa and Mihoshi watched in awe of all the gadgets he had (like she didn't have better ones). What I didn't know was that Mihoshi put a blanket on me, which didn't do anything much except keep me up even more. So I went back to bed, dreaming about my wonderful plan...

*****************************************************************************************************************

__

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock woke me up at 6:00, the start of the last two weeks of Aeka's Earth-life. I quickly went to work with the vegetables and harvested them to give to Sasami to make breakfast then rushed upstairs. I looked at Aeka's door and immediately got an idea. I quietly entered the room and sat in front of her. I watched as she slept and sat right in front of her.

Tenchi: Aeka...Aeka...

She stirred but that was all. She didn't nothing more nothing less. Then finally, half and hour later, she woke up and was startled to see me staring at her.

Aeka: Tenchi! How long have you been there?

Tenchi: About half an hour.

Aeka: Waiting for me? That's so sweet.

Tenchi: Actually, I just was looking for Sasami's scissors.

Aeka: ::laughs:: You know what? You play too much.

Tenchi: I know. ::grins::

I gave her a chance to get all washed up and then we went to breakfast. I was a little nervous about today, but it had to work, right? Right. So we spent the whole day talking and joking around. That was when Ryouko came out of Washu's lab. She suggested we take a walk through the forest. The look on Aeka's face said not to, but I'm way too soft. So we went.

Ryouko: This is a beautiful day. Don't you think so Aeka?

Aeka: ...

Tenchi: Yeah, it is a great day. (Why won't Aeka talk?)

Ryouko: ::whispering:: Why won't Aeka talk?

Tenchi: ::whispering:: She's still mad about yesterday.

Ryouko: Ohhhh....Oh! Oh, I'm really sorry Aeka. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you like that.

Aeka: But you didn't hurt me! You hurt Tenchi! He could have died!

Ryouko: I'm sorry! I couldn't control my emotions!

Aeka: So that gives you a reason not to even visit him at the hospital? Or even apologize? All you care about is yourself!

Ryouko: That is not fair! You have Tenchi. I have no one or anything. I'm alone...all alone...

And it's deja vu all over again...but Aeka was too mad to care what had happened to the space pirate. And thus, I was caught in the middle of what was supposed to be settled. ::sigh:: This will never end as long as I live.

*****************************************************************************************************************

So here you are. A whole chapter in a day. Sorry, no more until Saturday night. I have a class trip to go to!


End file.
